Satelital
by kastiyana
Summary: Arthur sentía curiosidad por su intensidad sensorial, su capacidad de ensimismamiento, sus afectos crudos y honestos. Sentía especial fascinación por el hecho de que Alfred antes de estar con él nunca había apreciado el contacto físico, no obstante, cuando se trataba de Arthur, correspondía con un entusiasmo parsimonioso. Usuk o ukus (Alfred autista)
1. 1 Sobrecarga

Arthur intentó olvidar su teléfono. Interrumpía su concentración en la clase y se ponía más nervioso, cada minuto haciéndose eterno mientras se preguntaba si Alfred estaría bien, sentado dos pisos más abajo en otra aula tomando una clase sin ningún compañero conocido. Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde el inicio del semestre y no había ocurrido ningún incidente hasta entonces, por lo cual era seguro decir que Alfred se había acomodado a su nueva rutina y, tal vez, estaba llevándose bien - o cortésmmente al menos - con sus nuevos compañeros.

"en 1599 Shakespeare escribió cuatro de sus obras más famosas: Enrique V, Julio César, Como gustéis y Hamlet, así que creo que debiésemos detenernos a ver el contexto político social antes de comenzar con las lecturas de..."

Un golpeteo en la puerta detuvo la cátedra. El profesor se bajó de la tarima y abrió la puerta apenas, solo se escuchó el murmullo de la conversación y luego un: "Kirkland, te requieren en enfermería..." . Arthur no fue consciente de lo rápido que agarró sus cosas y las lanzó torpemente a la mochila antes de salir a trote hacia la puerta. Pidió una disculpas al docente y se fue a trote detrás de Antonio. "¿Qué pasó?", "No sé, solo lo vi caminando muy rápido hacia la enfermería, hablaba solo y se jalaba las mangas del buzo y pensé en venir a buscarte".

"Gracias", exclamó Arthur casi sin aliento llegando a la enfermería. La señorita Fellows lo reconoció inmediatamente y le señaló el cubículo más oscuro donde estaba una figura grande envuelta en esponjosas mantas. Arthur comenzó a destapar la cabeza descubriendo el cabello rubio dorado, alrededor del cual había audífonos aislantes del sonido. Alfred tenía los ojos cerrados y recitaba en voz baja, repetitivamente, los nombres de modelos procesadores, memorias ram, discos duros y piezas varias de computadoras que había aprendido armar y desarmar de niño.

Ante el sutil contacto, Alfred abrió los ojos calmadamente y buscó con su mirada de venado asustado, la de su pareja. Arthur puso sus brazos alrededor de su figura cubierta, pudo sentir en un inicio la tensión y luego el abandono con que el chico se apoyó contra su pecho tratando de regular su respiración. Al menos ya no estaba repitiendo los nombres de las piezas tecnológicas.

Estuvieron así unos quince minutos, en silencio, antes de que Alfred se sacara los audífonos y dijera, como recordando: "Deberías estar en clase de literatura inglesa nivel dos". Arthur asintió y respondió "Y tú deberías estar en Comunicación efectiva". "Oh, claro, pero pasó algo... me hicieron practicar una entrevista de trabajo y estaban todos practicando al mismo tiempo, y se escuchaban todas las voces de los otros grupos,, no podía concentrarme en la conversación... y luego tenía que darle un apretón de manos a mi compañera, que era la que estaba entrevistando, pero me distraje y entonces me tocaron el hombro y había mucho ruido..." Alfred hablaba muy rápido, casi sin respirar, pero Arthur lo comprendió todo.

"Hiciste bien en venir aquí, debiste avisarme"

"Tú estabas en clases", para Alfred, evidentemente, era obvio que si estaba en clases no podía llamarlo y pedirle ayuda.

"Eso no importa, habría venido, siempre vendré si te sientes mal, no importa si estoy en clases"

"No puedes venir siempre, qué pasa si estas en el baño y no estás vestido y si es navidad y debes ir a visitar a tu familia en Londres y si es de noche y estás durmiendo..."

"Ok, no siempre, pero cuando estamos en clases, ambos acá en la facultad, si necesitas ayuda, si te sientes abrumado, vendré a verte, a menos que no quieras..."

"¿Por qué no voy a querer?"

"Tal vez estarás muy abrumado y no querrás ver a nadie, ni siquiera a mi"

"Oh... claro... pero pero eso solo me pasa con los fuegos artificiales..."

Arthur lo sabía, muchas luces, mucho ruido de explosiones, de gente riendo fuerte, muy impredecible. Carolina, la madre se lo había explicado una vez, por eso siempre tenían que huir a un lugar alejado en el campo los cuatro de Julio para celebrarle el cumpleaños lejos de toda esa tortura sensorial.

"No debí dejar que tomaras esa clase solo, debí ir a acompañarte...", concluyó el británico un poco derrotado.

"Tú tienes clases de literatura inglesa nivel dos", razonó Alfred.

"Podría haberla tomado el semestre siguiente"

"Te habrías retrasado un semestre..."

"Eso no importa", Arthur estaba intentando no perder la paciencia. "No debiste tomar esa clase solo...". No debió tomarla del todo, pero la consejera académica había insistido que por las dificultades comunicativas de Alfred, era muy importante que aprendiese estrategias para desenvolverse en el mundo laboral.

"Estoy en un curso de 32 personas", contestó Alfred."He estado en cursos de 63 estudiantes el semestre pasado y en toda mi vida he tenido 783 compañeros de curso... nunca he tomado clases solo..."

"No es eso lo que quiero decir, lo que quería decir es..."

"Lo sé, no estás tú, ni Matthew, ni Kiku, pero estaré bien... no puedo estar siempre con ustedes, soy un adulto..."

"Nunca dije que no lo fueras..."

"Y necesito tomar esta clase, no porque solo Bettie lo dijo, también porque necesito aprender a hablar con otras personas..."

"¿Puedo besarte", preguntó Arthur, desesperado por romper la tensión, y obtuvo una respuesta no verbal, en que Alfred con la mirada baja asentía repetitivamente. El británico tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos con mucho cuidado, hizo un contacto visual breve, buscando si había señales de estrés, solo vio expectación. Acabó con la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios. Alfred besaba con suavidad, concentrándose intensamente en cada sensación táctil; Arthur sentía curiosidad por su intensidad sensorial, su capacidad de ensimismamiento, sus afectos crudos y honestos. Sentía especial fascinación por el hecho de que Alfred antes de estar con él nunca había apreciado el contacto físico, siempre prefiriendo la autoestimulación (estrujar sus manos, apretar sus brazos, envolverse en frazadas apretadas), no obstante, cuando se trataba de Arthur aceptaba los abrazos y correspondía a los besos con un entusiasmo parsimonioso, con una sonrisa torpe y suspirando siempre como la primera vez. Arthur siempre tomaba la iniciativa, pero eso no le importaba, porque Alfred le buscaba en silencio, a veces pidiéndolo con la mirada. Al acabar el beso, suavemente descansó su frente en la de Alfred sintiendo que su respiración ya se había tranquilizado.

"¿Vamos a almorzar unos macarrones con queso y luego practicamos la entrevista de trabajo?". A Alfred se le iluminó el rostro. Los macarrones con queso siempre eran un motivo de ilusión, aunque comiese lo mismo al menos unas cuatro veces a la semana (y no todos los días, solo porque su madre y Arthur insistían en la variedad nutricional).

"¿Podemos comer en mi cuarto?"

"Claro, como prefieras". Alfred necesitaba seguridad y silencio. Arthur iba a mover cielo y tierra para brindárselos. El chico recogió su manta, sus juguetes apretables, las cintas de goma y las puso en su mochila, se volvió a poner los audífonos aislantes, unos anteojos con un leve tinte fotocromático color marrón para atenuar la luz artificial del pasillo y la capucha sobre su cabeza, las manos en los bolsillos empuñadas, preparándose para luchar contra el mundo, Arthur le abrió la puerta y caminó al lado suyo.

De pronto lo inesperado, la mano derecha de Alfred fuera de su bolsillo, buscando la suya, Arthur miró sorprendido buscando una señal detrás de los cristales opacos, encontrando una mirada huidiza, pero segura. Arthur entrelazó sus dedos con él y siguieron caminando por el corredor hacia los jardines.

Este semestre sería un obstáculo mayor a otros, pero ya no temía por ambos. Estarían bien.

Nota: Hace semanas quería escribir una viñeta así! Alfred es autista acá, con un poco más de dificultades que cuando lo describí en "Raining cats and dogs".Siempre me ha parecido que es una explicación plausible a lo ñoño que es y al hecho de que le cueste leer el ambiente. Acá Arthur es dulce porque Alfred acaba de tener un episodio de ansiedad por sobrecarga sensorial, por si les parece un poco salido de carácter. Veamoslo como el Inglaterra antes de la independencia de USA, cuando aún era dulce y bueno con él.

Me gustaría seguir escribiendo viñetas de este universo, pero no prometo nada.


	2. 2 Colisión

2\. Colisión

Arthur era testarudo, el tipo de persona capaz de mantener un enojo por meses y sostener una ley de hielo por semanas. Su madre siempre le había dicho que su terquedad era producto del orgullo y que en algún momento iba a tener que ceder para obtener un bien mayor, pero entonces le había parecido una idiotez.

Dos semanas antes del cuatro de Julio, Alfred estaba obsesionado con una autobiografía de Nicola Tesla. "Fue un científico, inventor, gay y probablemente autista...", declaró Alfred entusiasmado. Probablemente pensando que había encontrado su guía espiritual científico. Arthur lo acompañó en un recorrido por librerías y había sido tan difícil de encontrar, que ya en la novena tienda el americano estaba ansioso y errático. Arthur decidió que él iría a consultar y dejó a su pareja en un rincón silencioso entre libros. Estaba en la duodécima tienda que visitaron y en ese momento, con Alfred distraído jugando con sus juguetes de goma sensoriales, Arthur pensó que sería un bonito regalo, así que compró el libro a escondidas y le dijo que no lo tenían, pero que mejor fueran a casa y lo intentarían otro día.

Detener a Alfred de seguir buscando la copia por una semana había sido casi imposible. Arthur debió prometerle que seguiría buscándolo pero que no se preocupase. Finalmente le tuvo que hacer creer que lo habían mandado a pedir de una tienda y que solo era cosa de esperar y con eso lo había tranquilizado. De momento.

Una semana antes del cuatro de Julio, Carolina Jones, la madre de Alfred lo había llamado para invitarlo al cumpleaños. "Tenemos una casa en Summit, es un pueblo adorable de New Jersey donde hay mucho silencio y una reserva natural a donde vamos de excursión... si vienes te compraría los pasajes para que tomes el vuelo con Fred, si no, pues voy a tener que ir a buscarlo, así que mejor vienes y me ahorras el y el discurso de mi hijo extrañándote"

"Me encantaría ir"

"¡Genial!, ¿Te acomoda el vuelo del 3 de Julio a las seis?, pensé que como el 5 es viernes podrían quedarse hasta el domingo"

"No tengo problema, no tengo examenes el viernes, Alfred tampoco, aunque no le gusta faltar a clases..."

"No te preocupes, querido, ya lo tengo conversado y si vienes tú, con mayor razón va a estar a gusto"

Ciertamente, saber que Arthur iría a Summit con él lo había puesto de muy buen humor. No paraba de hablar del parque y de que abrían los regalos allí y que luego iban a comerse un asado y macarrones con queso. El vuelo había sido tranquilo, Alfred se entretuvo con su DS e intentó ignorar a las personas a su alrededor. Esperándolos en Newark estaba Carolina y un chico muy parecido a Alfred. Matthew, el chico se presentó saludando a Arthur con timidez y luego ambos se saludaron emocionados pero sin abrazarse, conversaron animadamente, Alfred a gritos y Matthew casi susurrando. Carolina le había asegurado que "Matty no está en el espectro, solo es tímido, pero una vez que te conozca se va a poner más confianzudo".

Tuvieron una cena tranquila y se fueron a dormir temprano. Alfred parecía florecer en aquel lugar de confianza, los audífonos olvidados, una verborrea sonriente, una sonrisa constante, a veces era posible olvidar que era neuro atípico y pensar que solo era un chico brillante, desbaratado y con serios problemas de cortesía social.

Al día siguiente partieron temprano la excursión. Caminaron por senderos verdes y húmedos que le hicieron sentir como en Inglaterra y olvidarse del verano infernal. Alfred se movía con agilidad, como si toda la vida hubiese andado entre árboles y tierra, como si los computadores no fueran su principal obsesión. Mientras se lanzaban conos de pino con Matthew, Benjamin y Carolina le explicaron que parte de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento era llevarlo a dar estos paseos a la naturaleza con la familia. Al llegar a un sector de Picnic comieron unos sandwiches con jugo, luego llegaron al río, y luego de comerse unos shawarmas se propuso abrir los regalos.

Hasta ese momento todo había sido perfecto.

Cuando Arthur imaginó a Alfred abriendo su regalo y encontrándose con el libro de Tesla imaginó sorpresa, emoción, alegría. Nunca esa perplejidad seria con que le dijo: "Dijiste que no lo habías podido encontrar..."

"Oh, bueno, quería regalártelo como sorpresa... ¿No te alegra no tener que esperar a que llegue para comprarlo?", contestó el británico, aún sonriendo.

"Yo lo estaba esperando... recorrimos muchas tiendas... luego me dijiste que lo seguiste buscando..."

"Era la única forma para que no lo siguieras buscando"

"Pero podrías haberme dicho que me lo habías comprado para regalo y yo habría esperado hasta hoy igual".

"Freddie, seguro Arthur lo hizo para darte una linda sorpresa..."

"¿Por qué mintió?", en ese momento sus manos comenzaron a estrujarse una contra otra.

"No fue algo malo, vamos..."

"¡Pero mentiste! ¿Por qué...? No era necesario... mentiste igual que todos, cómo puedo creerte cualquier cosa ahora..."

"Hey, lo hice por ti, para regalarte algo..."

No alcanzó a justificarse más porque Alfred ya había salido corriendo con Carolina detrás y Matthew, que alcanzó a decir que se aseguraría de que estuviesen bien. A Arthur no le quedó más remedio que recoger los regalos y demás cosas junto a Benjamin y esperar que llegasen.

Tardaron casi cuarenta minutos en volver y en todo ese momento Benjamin intentó tranquilizarle diciendo que Carolina había mensajeado, que Alfred se estaba tranquilizando, que le diera tiempo y se le olvidaría. No obstante, Alfred volvió con anteojos oscuros, audífonos y un evidente ímpetu de pretender que el británico no existía.

Así que allí estaba, en un pueblo chico, con la familia de su novio (su novio que no le hablaba) y el cuestionamiento nuevamente de ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Sería siempre así? ¿Cuántas rabietas más tendría que soportar si seguía en esa relación? ¿Sería muy drástico si tomaba el avión de vuelta a Boston? ¿Era eso realmente lo que quería hacer?

Carolina lo encontró sentado en un columpio, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bueno... no es así como imaginé este fin de semana..."

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cansada, como alguien que ya lo había visto todo. "No sabes la de veces que pensé exactamente lo mismo tratándose de Freddie, ya sabes como es... no es como que no te lo hubiese advertido..."

En ese momento, Arthur recordó las conversaciones que ambos tuvieron cuando recién estaban comenzando la relación. También recordó cuando ella le había advertido, antes de comenzar, que no iba a ser fácil, intentó disuadirle porque pensó que le iba a faltar la paciencia.

"No me arrepiento de estar aquí", aclaró Arthur. Era necesario decirlo, no se arrepentía de estar con él. Alfred tenía una forma de quererle muy honesta, ingenua, era divertidísimo, era brillante, Arthur se sentía fascinado con cada pequeño detalle y reacción, era como ver el mundo de nuevo a partir de sus ojos.

"No creas que él se arrepiente, es solo que no ve las cosas como nosotros y es muy terco, ya sabes... le cuesta salir de una idea cuando le da por algo y de momento cree que todas las mentiras son malas... algo que nunca logré aclararle del todo"

El británico reflexionó sobre ello mientras jugaba una partida de naipes con Matthew.

Alfred no era terco por orgullo, lo era porque verdaderamente no sabía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no fuese el suyo, porque su atención era limitada y se concentraba intensamente en una idea, porque era estructurado e incapaz de pensar fuera de su marco moral y normativo. Todo tenía que ver con la manera especial - fascinante - en que su cerebro procesaba sus experiencias. No tenía nada que ver con Arthur. Alfred no toleraba la mentira porque no la entendía. Para él no había diferencia entre ocultar dónde escondió un cadáver o decir que no estaba el libro en la tienda solo para darle una sorpresa.

Era Arthur el que tenía que recolectarse, ser el adulto maduro y neurotípico a cargo de sus emociones y hacer algo al respecto. Sin más se puso de pie, excusándose con Matthew, y fue a buscar a Alfred hacia donde estaba leyendo su libro nuevo con los audífonos aislantes puestos más cerca del borde boscoso del patio.

Lo primero era hacerse notar. Se agachó frente a él, pasaron unos segundos. Alfred estaba ensimismado en la lectura y no notó la presencia del otro. Arthur rozó su rodilla, hipersensibilidad táctil, Alfred levantó su morada y por encima.de sus ojos celestes apareció un ceño dramáticamente fruncido.

Alfred tenía problemas para expresar de modo gestual sus emociones de forma espontánea, lo que significaba que estaba poniendo esa cara a propósito. Adorable.

Arthur, temeroso, le sacó los audífonos, no fue detenido, así que lo tomó como una buena señal.

"¿Quieres que lo conversemos?"

"No quiero hablarte ahora...", Arthur casi se estaba poniendo de pie, no quería presionarlo. "Pero es costumbre que cuando las parejas pelean se vayan a conversarlo a un lugar privado"

Arthur entonces fue consciente de que el resto de la familia tenía los ojos fijos en ellos mientras intentaban parecer casuales alrededor de la parrilla y la mesa del quincho. "Bien, dime, dónde quieres hablarlo".

El norteamericano se levantó y comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia la casa, Arthur lo siguió a trote hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Alfred. Hubiera querido conocerla en circunstancias más amigables, apreciar mejor el detallado dibujo a tinta de transistores y microchips que adornaba la pared.

Alfred se sentó en la cama en silencio, mirando al vacío, seguro con la mente a mil, tal vez pensando en el problema entre ellos. Lo más probablemente pensando en el libro que estaba leyendo, en Nicola Tesla y en sistemas de transmisión de energía eléctrica. Tenía esa mirada vivaz y media sonrisa de cuando está ideando y creando estructuras en su cabeza. Era tarea de Arthur sacarlo de su nube.

"Quiero que sepas que lamento haberte mentido, no lo pensé bien, quería sorprendente y no hacerte sentir mal el día de tu cumpleaños".

"Mentir es malo", opinó Alfred aún mirando a ningún punto específico.

"No siempre...", su respuesta causó que Alfred frunciera el ceño, molesto. "Quiero decir, en la mayoría de los casos la verdad es preferible, pero a veces debes mentir para no hacer daño, como... ¿Recuerdas la película "La vida es bella"?¿Cuando el papá le dijo al chico que estaban en un juego para ganar un tanque de guerra y que tenía que esconderse y no dejar que nadie lo viera, todo para no decirle que estaban en un campo de concentración y que si lo encontraban podían matarlo?

Alfred asintió.

"También hay veces en que una mentira puede causar alegría después... yo quería que vieras el libro y te alegraras..."

"Entonces, la norma es que mentir casi siempre es malo a menos que sea para salvar una vida o darle una sorpresa a alguien"

"Yo creo que tiene que ver con que si la verdad hará daño es mejor mentir y si una mentira es solo por un momento para luego decir la verdad y así hacerle un bien a alguien, también..."

"Pero mentir normalmente hacer daño ¿cierto?"

"Claro, por eso casi siempre está mal"

"Ya veo", Alfred tomó un robot de lata sobre su mesita de noche y luego la volvió a dejar en su lugar, sin parecer especialmente afectado.

"Muy bien, yo me he disculpado, ahora te toca a tí"

"¿Por qué me debo disculpar yo?, acabas de decir que no debiste mentirme..."

Arthur se estrujó la cara con las manos. Alfred no lo entendía, no era su culpa.

"Porque ambos hicimos cosas que lastimaron al otro, estamos en una relación, ambos debemos hacernos cargo de ella, yo pedí perdón por lo que dije, ahora te toca a tí disculparte por cómo actuaste"

"Pero no hice nada malo...", Alfred lucía genuinamente confundido y Arthur dejó la caer los brazos en señal de derrota, pero entonces..."Me disculpo si hice o dije algo que te hizo sentir mal, nunca querría lastimarte, eres la persona que más quiero junto a mi madre, padre y Matthew, no quiero que dejes de ser mi novio"

El británico se afirmó del escritorio de la habitación, sacudido, sonrojado. Nunca se terminaría de asombrar de la crudeza con que Alfred admitía en voz alta sus sentimientos una vez que lograba descifrarlos.

"También eres una de las personas que más quiero, mi persona favorita en Estados Unidos, de hecho, y no voy a dejar de ser tu novio solo porque no entendiste que quería darte una sorpresa."

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, hizo dos acciones que perturban profundamente el frágil equilibrio mental de su pareja: ser deshonesto y hacer algo inesperado.

"¿Todo bien chicos?", preguntó Carolina desde fuera.

"Todo bien mamá, Arthur y yo seguimos siendo novios, resulta que aún nos queremos solo que ambos debíamos disculparnos", exclamó Alfred como un chiquillo que acaba de aprender algo nuevo en la escuela y necesita decirlo a otro. La mujer abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos jóvenes. Arthur sentado en el escritorio y Alfred en su cama, aún existía una tensión palpable entre ellos, pero los motivos eran notablemente distintos. No pudo evitar sonreirse.

"La barbacoa está casi lista y los macarrones también, así que les daré diez minutos más y los llamaré a comer ¿les parece?",.

"Okay", afirmó Alfred sin notar como su madre cerraba el ojo a su novio antes de volver a cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos. Arthur caminó hacia la cama sentándose al lado del americano.

"Las parejas que se reconcilian acostumbran a abrazarse o besarse luego". O a tener sexo, pensó también, pero no era el momento aún... ni el lugar. El americano se sonrió, mirando sus zapatos, nervioso. Adorable. "¿Te gustaría intentarlo?".

Alfred asintió frenéticamente, una respuesta no verbal pero notablemente entusiasta, Arthur sacó sus anteojos y los puso sobre la mesita de noche, besó su frente, su mejilla y luego su boca. Empezó suave, como siempre, pero Alfred comenzó a responder, abriendo su boca, Arthur no pensó y sin más metió su lengua. Inexperto, Alfred se sobresaltó pero lo imitó de una forma torpe, muy violenta en un inicio. Arthur sostuvo su cabeza para regular su fuerza y fue coregrafeando el beso hasta que se transformó, desde una lucha torpe de labios, lengua y dientes, hacia una caricia sinuosa, húmeda. Alfred gimió en el beso y Arthur lo agarró fuerte desde la nuca, cayó hacia atrás quedando entre la cama y el cuerpo más alto de su novio. Alfred, indeciso, lo agarró de la cintura, apretándolo contra sí y nuevamente, de forma involuntaria, Arthur levantó su cadera buscando fricción. Un sonido desesperado corrió por la garganta del estadounidense y en ese momento el británico recuperó la cordura y comenzó a ralentizar el beso hasta detenerlo.

Se separaron conservando el roce entre sus labios de forma fantasmal, Alfred seguía encima suyo, despeinado, respiración agitada, sus ojos enardecidos. "Si me peleo contigo otra vez, ¿podemos besarnos así de nuevo luego de pedirnos disculpas?"

El inglés no pudo evitar la risotada, pero la acalló rápidamente, Alfred lucía confundido. Arthur lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo apretado y luego le dio varios besos en el rostro. "Querido, no es necesario que peleemos para besarnos así, si quieres lo hacemos cuando lleguemos a Boston"

"Genial", Alfred sonreía como un adolescente, se recargó sobre el pecho del británico que lo envolvió en sus brazos. Se quedaron unos minutos antes de escuchar la llamada a comer. Arthur los ordenó a ambos para quitarles esa pinta de 'nos estuvimos besuqueando salvajemente'. Estaban en un barrio de familia después de todo.

Mientras bajaban la escalera, Arthur pensó que siempre fue el más terco en todas sus relaciones, pero que a veces valía la pena olvidar toda esa basura y concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente


End file.
